Bound to be
by Eres
Summary: Percival leaves for Iksay but as soon as he does a new enemy comes and plans to steal the true water rune from Chris and not even Borus could save her. Percival/Chris/Borus and a little /Hugo
1. Chapter 1

Um, I'm not kinda sure if this would be a Chris/Borus fic or a Chris/Percy fic. What do you guys think? Maybe its too mushy but I'll try to make it a bit adventure as well so please read and review.  
  
One more thing um, this is after Hugo's ending.  
  
  
  
Bound to be  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
In the tavern of Vinay del Zexay 2 armored men sat down in the stools, and ordered a few strong liquor. Gulping it in one sitting the raven-haired knight, most commonly known as Sir Percival started a mild conversation with one of his allies, talking about his plans and soon resignation from knighthood.  
  
"Are you serious that you're going back to Iksay? What about your pledge to lady Chris?" Borus exclaimed  
  
"Cool down. It's not like I'm permanently leaving, I'm just taking a break, I mean my family is still my major priority!" Percival replied.  
  
"Do-Does Lady Chris know?"  
  
"Not, yet, I haven't told her but I'm sure she'll understand." He said, scratching his head ruefully. "Besides you should be happy, that you'll have her all to yourself"  
  
"That's not funny! Besides I think Lady Chris kinda likes you..." the blonde said avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Huh? Well of course she does, I mean I'm much more cunning when it comes to looks, much stronger when it comes to ability and smarter when it comes to strategy!" Percival smirked  
  
"Are you done flattering yourself?" Borus grimaced, raising a brow and crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
"Hahaha. Well, about what you said that Chris likes me, I think she feels the same for all of us, both as friend and legion that is...she really isn't the type if you know what I mean"  
  
"Well, I guess so, but surely the lady will miss her little Percy-" the blonde said sarcastically, forcing himself not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Borus before I lose my temper and announce to the whole world you're obsession with the Silver maiden, Chris Lightfellow!"  
  
"Wha?! I do not-" Borus protested, now blushing like mad.  
  
"Ya right. After we saw that Karayan boy hugging Lady Chris you were fuming your head off, to mention that you were about to draw your sword and ---!"  
  
"He-Hey! I thought he was seducing her!!! Besides its normal since it is my duty to protect Lady Chris!!" the blonde objected, covering up to his blushing  
  
  
  
"Say what you wish, it wouldn't change the idea of you being too infatuated. Well anyways tonight I tell her!"  
  
"Hmph. You better not be telling her anything else but that!!"  
  
"Hmm...I might propose to her!" he replied jokingly  
  
"Wha!!!???"  
  
"You're so naïve! If you're that worried then why don't you just come with me!"  
  
"I'd go if I wasn't busy but I still need to deliver something to the council! So you better make sure!!!! I trust you Percy--"  
  
"*evil glare* One more and I swear-"  
  
"*sweat* Ehehe"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
That night in Chris's house.  
  
Percival timidly went in the gate approaching the door to the abode. He was still wearing his heavy armor not even bothering to change.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked in the door as in moments a trim old man opened it. "Ah Lord Percival, Welcome!" he exclaimed, "What brings our noble knight here at this time of night!" the man who was also the butler asked  
  
"Sorry to bother you but is Lady Chris in?" Percival replied sheepishly.  
  
"Yes of course, please come in!" the butler then offered him a seat, as he went up the stairs to call Chris.  
  
After a few moments the female went down. Her long, silver hair was left untied as she wore not her armor but a simple white shirt, which covered, until her thighs, showing her slender legs.  
  
Percival was speechless as his gaze was at the woman for quiet some time.  
  
"So what brings you here?" she interrupted his thoughts as she sat beside him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, I just couldn't help gazing upon your beauty!" he said, calm as ever.  
  
Chris raised a brow "I'm sure you didn't come here simply to praise me." She smirked  
  
"Actually, milady, I wanted to bid you farewell..."  
  
"...I don't seem to get your point"  
  
"Milady, I will be going back to Iksay and end my duty as a knight...for now"  
  
"...You aren't serious?"  
  
"I am." He said bluntly "To be honest I will be leaving tomorrow"  
  
"I-I see" she said, her voice was soft and trembling. "I guess I cannot stop you-"  
  
"Thank you milady!" he said gratefully as she only shook her head  
  
"Just promise me you'll come back..." she said in almost a whisper. Percival smiled and kneeled down infront of her, kissing her hand.  
  
"I promise, Chris!" and with that final statement he stood up and left.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
After the young knight had gone, Chris remained silent as she stood up from the futon and went back to her room.  
  
She was a bit saddened, after all it was Percival and Borus who she was most close too and now one of them is parting away.  
  
  
  
That night as Chris lay in bed, a male culprit appeared in her dream. He had long blonde hair, braided to his back, as his eyes were the colors of both scarlet and sapphire. His outfit was entirely made of black satin as he carried 2 swords in each hand.  
  
The mysterious man grinned maliciously and before she knew it she had been engulfed by waves of water, she felt like drowning as the seas held her body... the rune in her hand glowed brightly of cerulean color at the same time it felt as if the rune itself was draining her, or perhaps even leaving her.  
  
  
  
Who was that man...he looked familiar...very familiar...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
Um sorry about the grammar, I'll try to make the following chapters better. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Majority wants it a Percy/Chris but I also respect the Borus/Chris pairings so...for now the pairing is unknown, you'll have to find out by reading. Hehehe.  
  
But it'll definitely be a Chris/Borus/Percy and um maybe a little Hugo (maybe). There might be other pairings as well!  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews by the way! Hope you'll like this chapter! Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Early the next morning, near the gate of Vinay del Zexay awaited the 5 renowned Zexen knights, not including Chris of course.  
  
"What is taking the Lady so long? Louis, are you sure that she will be coming?" Salome asked, turning very impatient and edgy.  
  
"Yes sir, according to the butler, she was already readying herself." The boy replied sheepishly  
  
"Certainly, it is not like her to be late in such an occasion as this one" Roland informed solemnly as he leaned against the stonewall, cross-armed.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you told her what should have been told?!" Borus eyed the raven-haired man who had already packed his bags in the saddle of the brown stallion.  
  
"Of course I did dear Borus, to mention that I even saw her wearing only her nightshirt then!" Percival said making the blonde fume with jealousy and anger  
  
"Yo-You what!!!???" He exclaimed, blushing hard  
  
"Hohoho! How lucky can you get! How did she look then!?" Leo butted in, interested with the subject.  
  
"Hmm...she was what we'd say HOT!" Percival replied adding a seductive tone as he glanced at Borus who had turned to an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Re-really!? Hear that Borus!!" Leo joked, aware of the blonde's inferiority  
  
"I demand that you stop this none sense this instance!" Borus exclaimed, putting himself back together. "Besides when did you start becoming a pervert, Percy!" he smirked as the other knights glanced at the raven- haired man, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Pe-Percy?" Leo repeated, chuckling  
  
Percival raised a brow giving Borus an evil glare. Surely, calling him Percy makes him sound so childish, in his opinion that is.  
  
"That's Sir Percival to you! And who are you calling a pervert; surely it's more of taking initiative! You should try it sometime, perhaps you might even have a chance on taming our beautiful goddess!" he smirked  
  
"Good Luck, Lord Borus, I'll be routing for you and Lady Chris!" Louis added innocently as the blonde reddened, deeper.  
  
"I told you I don't-" he protested  
  
  
  
" Surely everyone knows you're "feelings" for Lady Chris! So just admit it!" Percival said, cutting him short  
  
"Shu-Shut up!!"  
  
"Your jealousy when other men approach her like that Hugo of Karaya clan or perhaps that Captain of the Maximillian knights, Fred Maximillian. Or what about that silent blonde guy who uses that large crossbow...Jacques, I think was his name." He continued on.  
  
"He-Hey! That's enough!!"  
  
"Or what about that obnoxious guy who claimed to have a missus but seems to "fancy" the lady. Lastly...what about me, surely you didn't think I'd give up on her like that, well think again Lord Borus!"  
  
"...Argh!" Borus growled, "Well as you can see, I have no intention of giving up either!" he replied stubbornly.  
  
"Hold on a second! You seem to have forgotten us in your list of rivals?" Leo said, cutting the conversation of the 2 other knights.  
  
"Us? Does that mean I'm included?" Louis chirped, blushing like mad "Bu-but- "  
  
"Oh common Louis! We all know that you have a little affection on Chris too" Leo smirked, grinning at the younger boy.  
  
"Even so, Leo, Louis is a little bit too young!" Percival said, letting the youth of the hook.  
  
"phew"  
  
"That's right. And about Roland, isn't he supposed to be engaged to Nei?"  
  
Roland blushed "For your information, Lady Nei and I are not yet engaged!!" the elf protested  
  
"Yet? Oh that's right you're still in the flirting stage!" Borus said sarcastically, as Percival chuckled.  
  
"So next is Lord Salome?" Percival said, "Lord Salome isn't really the type to be so mushy and flirty with women"  
  
"And besides isn't he too old for Lady Chris" Borus added  
  
"Excuse me! For your information Lord Borus, I am still in my early thirties and still available!" Salome fumed.  
  
"So that leaves me, the great Sir Leo!"  
  
"Um, ya!" Borus sneered "Don't you think lady Chris deserves a better gentleman. I mean with the charms and the brains! And not some bumbling drunkard!"  
  
"Why you little-" Leo exclaimed, wrestling the blonde to the ground. After some time, Percival glanced at the sky, he wasted enough time yapping, and decided the time to depart has come.  
  
He approached Borus and as soon as he passed his side, he whispered, "Looking forward to our rivalry!. It was soft enough for only the blonde to hear and yet loud enough for him to understand  
  
"Ya. Whatever!" he replied bluntly, as a small grin formed in his light features.  
  
"Well anyways it has been nearly an hour, I should be going my now."  
  
"Aren't you waiting for the Lady Chris" Salome asked  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she'll be coming in a while!" Louis added  
  
"That's right Percy, you should wait for her!" Leo smirked as Roland gave a soft chuckling sound from his corner.  
  
"I apologize! But if I don't leave now, it might take me till nighttime to arrive in Iksay." He explained "Borus, I'm counting on you to explain this to Lady Chris!"  
  
"Ya sure, anything for little Percy!" he said sarcastically  
  
Percival shook his head "Very well!" he replied as he mounted the stallion and rode towards the gate. Before he left he glanced at the blonde once again, this time his face solemn "Do take care of Lady Chris, protect her with your life!"  
  
Borus smirked "Always had and always will!" he said proudly as the other knight nodded in approval and galloped away.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
"Wonder why Lady Chris didn't show up?" Louis asked worriedly.  
  
"Why don't you check her out, Lord Borus" Roland suggested as Salome nodded in approval. "Yes that would be for the best!" he added  
  
"Huh? But why me? Isn't that Louis's job?"  
  
"Louis will be accompanying me to do some errands for the council today" Salome replied , patting Louis as if proud of his new assistant.  
  
"You don't want too? Well if you don't I'd be happy to take the job of finding the Lady!" Leo grinned  
  
"And who said that I wont? Beside knowing you, you'd surely just end up in the tavern, drinking! Besides I still need to report about Percy-vals departure..."  
  
"Ya right! You just want to have some time with the lady ALONE!!"  
  
"Wha-!? The hell would I want to do that!"  
  
"Don't ask me you're the on who's utterly obsessed with her. Hehehe!" Leo replied sarcastically.  
  
"Enough with this foolishness! Borus instead of yapping, it would be best to get a move on!! We never know, lady Chris maybe in some sort of trouble or something!"  
  
"A-ah Yes of course!" Borus exclaimed, rushing of to the large abode, Lady Chris's home.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Borus went inside the iron gates and knocked at the door as the butler opened it. "Ah, sir Borus!" the man gestured, bowing low.  
  
The blonde nodded "Um, is Lady Chris there?" he asked  
  
"Lady Chris? She had already left hours ago, didn't she meet you and Lord Percival?"  
  
"No she hasn't. Strange, where could she have gone off too? Its not like her to skip something so important" he mumbled "Well I might as well search for her, thanks anyway!" with that final statement Borus walked away  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Walking around town, looking for Chris Borus came to a halt as he spotted a duck? At first it looked familiar but he suspected that it could had only been one of the grasslander tourists. He grimaced, Sure, Grasslands and Zexen were finally at peace but he still abhorred those ruffians, specifically the Karayans...  
  
Borus shook his head clearing his mind off the stranger. As he soon reached the docks he spotted a longhaired woman. Her long platinum colored tresses being blown by the cool breeze....Lady Chris?  
  
"Um...Milady?" Borus said in uncertainty as the woman turned to him revealing the beautiful feature of the lady knight. She was wearing her traveling clothes instead of her armor and she was somewhat pale.  
  
"Borus? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on duty? She reprimanded  
  
"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking you that? May I know the reason for you missing Percival's departure, milady?"  
  
At first Chris looked confused "Percival? Oh great goddess! He was leaving for Iksay today! Borus is he still around? She asked, almost in panic as she started shaking him  
  
"Too late, you missed him by a mile or so!" he replied as Chris grimaced, loosening her grip on him.  
  
"He must have been disappointed. I can't believe I just forgot" she mumbled, placing a hand on her head  
  
"Lady Chris! What is wrong with you? Usually you're calm but now-"  
  
"I-Its none of your concern!" she replied ruefully, turning away from him, making her back face him instead.  
  
"It is! As a knight-no! As a friend, I need to know what's bothering you...perhaps I can even help you!" he replied solemnly, grabbing her by the wrist making her look up to him.  
  
Chris glanced at him for a moment as she slightly blushed "Borus...you can let go now...th-thank you!" she said her voice now calm and relaxed. Borus blushed noticing how hard his grip was on her  
  
As soon as he let go, he apologized, bowing his head infront of her "I-I'm sorry! I know I'm not in the position to force thing out of you, please forgive me, milady.  
  
"Borus..."  
  
"Its just that.... I care for you" he murmured as a blush crept in his cheeks.  
  
Chris smiled a bit "(Thank you, my dearest friend)"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Corny? How was it? Please review! If you have any suggestions you can also email me, just look in my bio. Thanks and Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
For some time, both Chris and Borus remained silent as they stared at the vast horizon by the port. By then, Borus had turned to an intense shade of scarlet as he noticed how close he was to the lady, and besides that, he also noticed the woman's soft lips partially open, her delicate features wandering into space.  
  
Borus gulped as a thousand thoughts rushed to his head, maybe a kiss would make the lady go back to her normal self.  
  
"Argh. Damn Percival's horniness is getting to me!!!!" Borus mumbled, blushing hard as he tried to put himself back together.  
  
"bu-but---"  
  
The blonde swallowed hard as he extended an arm, to try and drape over Chris's shoulder, maybe-just maybe, he'd be able to comfort her in that manner. At least it was worth to try  
  
"La-Lady Chris----?" he said softly, hesitating for a moment but even before his hand touched the woman's lustrous hair a male voice interrupted making the knight pull back from his rather embarrassing attempt.  
  
"Ehhhh? So Lady Chris is going out with the proud, obnoxious knight!" the voice exclaimed as Chris glanced at the new comer, smiling, she welcomed her friend with a hug.  
  
"What the!!! Damn you little ruffian, get your filthy hands of her!!!" Borus retaliated, furiously, gritting his teeth and clenching his sword hilt  
  
Chris pulled away and wavered her hand signaling Borus to stop his impudent act, "What brings you here Hugo, of Karaya clan?" she asks formally as the blonde knight growled behind her  
  
"well...um..." he mumbled, scratching his head ruefully  
  
"If you came here simply to mumble, then might as well you leave!!!!" the knight exclaimed coldly.  
  
"What the hell is with you!!! Besides if I hadn't shown up, you might have done something to Chris!!!"  
  
The knight blushed, deep crimson "Why you little-why wo-would I do something to harm milady!!!"  
  
"Not harm, I mean you were trying to kiss her!!!! Admit it!!" Hugo replied coolly, aware of his advantage. He did after all caught him in the act.  
  
"I did not!!!! Stupid runt, what is your business here anyways!?" he exclaimed changing the topic, avoiding eye contact from Chris who was somewhat glaring at him, questioningly  
  
"Anyways, you were saying?" Chris resumed as the boy took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, well...can I ask you a favor Chris?" Hugo asked sheepishly  
  
"As long as I can handle it. So what is this favor of yours?"  
  
The boy took a deep breath, closing his eyes he suddenly blurted out "CanYouPleasePretendToBeMyBride" he said so fast it was barely understandable.  
  
"Um, pardon? Can you kindly repeat that---a bit slower this time" Chris said, raising a brow as Borus glared at the Karayan boy, suspiciousy.  
  
Hugo sighed as he took a deep breath "Would...you...pretend...to----" he mumbled turning beet red,  
  
"Seriously, as the next leader, you're pretty incomprehensive!! quack" another voice came from behind them.  
  
"Sergeant!!!" Hugo jumped in surprise "Well, I was just about to tell---"  
  
"(Wonderful. Another of his kind to ruin my day)" Borus mumbled, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Enough with this silly crap! Say what you have to say. The faster we finish the sooner you ruffians can leave!" Borus exclaimed, furiously  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice the abhorrent Iron head till now!" the duck mocked, glaring at him  
  
"What--!? You want me to roast you!!! Better yet feed you to those ravaging monsters!!"  
  
"Quack!!! I'll take you on anytime!"  
  
"Sergeant!"  
  
"Borus" both Hugo and Chris exclaimed, scolding their cohorts.  
  
"Sergeant we're here to discuss important matters with lady Chris. It's not the time to be picking a fight!" Hugo explained  
  
As for the knight "I know your worried about me, but please, I'm sure Hugo and the sergeant has something important to say, after all they did bother going all the way here, to Venay del Zexay just to meet with us!" Chris said her voice soft and compassionate making the blonde blush even harder as he reluctantly nodded in reply.  
  
Chris smiled and turned her attention back to Hugo "So?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
The sergeant looked at the boy impudently "Hugo wants to ask if you can pretend to be his bride!" the duck divulged out much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Whhaaaa!!!!!!!" Borus exclaimed, as Chris was speechless.  
  
"Duck, do you really want to be roasted and eaten? How dare you-"  
  
"Shut up iron head, if Chris won't pretend to be Hugo, the next leader's bride then that noisy girl, whatever her name is-"  
  
"Lilly" Hugo corrected  
  
"Ya, that's right, that obnoxious girl will!!!!"  
  
"Lilly? What does she have to do with it, most importantly why me?"  
  
"That's right why her!!!??? Isn't that girl enough!!!!" Borus exclaimed  
  
"Um, Lilly, well sh-she wants to be my mate, be-because she wants to be the ruler of Karaya, so-something like that, you know to expand her army" Hugo explained  
  
"A-and, the reason I chose you is because I-I-I-I-I like you!!!!!" he continued on, blushing  
  
Borus froze, his cheeks crimson, "damn you little barbarian!" he exclaimed; now drawing his sword from its hilt.  
  
But even before he arched the weapon at the boy's head  
  
"Sure, I'll do it" came the melancholic reply of the female knight, stopping the him from killing the boy. Borus stared at Chris impassively,is she actually serious?  
  
"Whaaa!? Bu-but----" the blonde started to protest  
  
"But, only pretend--!" she cleared out, "(and I'm not so sure about the "like" thing either) she thought, though this time she kept in to herself and only herself.  
  
Borus glared at the Karayan boy as he on the other hand grinned innocently back at him Victory was abide the Karayan boy as he won Chris over the Zexen...for now that is. "Thanks Chris!" Hugo uttered as the female only nodded, the blonde grimacing.  
  
"By the way Hugo, is it fine if the knights join us?" Chris brought out the subject  
  
"Of course, the 6 Zexen knights are all welcomed within grasslands, to mention that it would even be an honor"  
  
"Ya even if you take the obnoxious one!" the sergeant added sarcastically, only to receive a death glare from the man.  
  
"So we might as well confirm this to Salome and the others" Chris informed as her companions nodded.  
  
Borus still uncertain, followed reluctantly  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
That evening, the 2 grasslanders along with the Zexen knights, all except Percival met in the hall.  
  
"Huh? Isn't there 6 knights?" Hugo asked  
  
"??? That's right quack Lets see, Lady Chris is here, the obnoxious iron headed fool, the colossal drunkard, the elf and the old guy...Though I'm sure the boy isn't included" Sergeant. Joe said  
  
"Duck, you are so gonna pay! Be thankful, Lady Chris is around!!!" Borus exclaimed, clenching his fists  
  
"Colossal drunkard?" Leo said scratching his head, ruefully  
  
"I don't mind being called an elf, I am one after all" Roland mumbled in a corner, in his usual calmness.  
  
"Old man!? Why does everyone think I'm so old!?"  
  
"Aren't you, Lord Salome?" Louis added ingenuously making Chris chuckle.  
  
After some time of examining "That's right the knight who always glues his hair is missing!" the duck concluded.  
  
"Glues? Um, Lord Percival gels his hair often but I never knew he 'glues' it..." Louis thought naively  
  
"Um, will he be coming?" Hugo asked  
  
"Unfortunately, he can't Percival went to Iksay to spend some time off" Chris informed, frowning as the duck realized her sudden change of expression  
  
"Too bad, he's the most decent compared to all your other cohorts!"  
  
Chris giggled "Anyways, It would be best to explain the details to us now, Hugo" she said melancholically  
  
" Well---you see..." the boy started  
  
The evening ended with the long conversation. By Night they decided to settle, Hugo and Sergeant Joe, to spend the night in Chris's abode much to a certain blonde's dismay.  
  
"Damn Ruffians!!!! Better not lay a hand on 'my' Lady Chris!!!!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 3:  
  
Preview  
  
Chris will be pretending to be Hugo's mate to shoo Lily away. Lily, being the stubborn girl she is, dares Chris to a certain something to prove her relation with the Karayan boy much to Borus's dismay.  
  
At the same time a mysterious masked man approaches the female knight, an ally or perhaps another rival to Borus? Weird...he seemed very familiar...very spontaneous  
  
Will all go well or will someone crash the party? A bearer of a true rune perhaps? An acquaintance?  
  
Read the next chapters to find out, I promise to make it much better and I'll try to update faster! ^_^  
Read and Review. Sorry, I'm too sleepy to continue...^_~ hope you guys liked it anyways. Wondering where Percival went? He'll be back so don't worry!  
  
Percy/Chris? Borus/Chris? Hugo/Chris?  
You'll only find out later on, I change my mind often so...hehehe. 


End file.
